


Void

by Stephi



Series: Historias de cuarentena [3]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Psychological Drama, References to Depression, Romance, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephi/pseuds/Stephi
Summary: A Venom, definitivamente, no le gustaba aquella sensación apabullante que podía sentir extendiéndose por todo su ser, abrazándolo en sensaciones que últimamente estaba sintiendo en demasía, ahogándolo en preocupación y en sentimientos y pensamientos incongruentes que sólo le provocaban más incógnitas.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: Historias de cuarentena [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759318
Kudos: 4





	Void

**Author's Note:**

> Historia Symbrock porque no todo lo que publique será de Merlín.
> 
> ¡Ojalá les guste!

Eddie se deja reposar en la pared a su lado y suspira, aquel callejón olía a whisky y cigarros, a orina y basura. El viento fresco de la noche que penetraba entre sus ropas tenía cierto olor a lluvia, cierto olor característico que era indescriptible, pero que siempre estaba allí al cesar la lluvia.

Sus ropas estaban empapadas y las luces neón del bar frente a él se reflejaban en el brillante suelo húmedo de aquel barrio de mala muerte.

No había ni un alma por los alrededores y el único bullicio era el de aquella típica pelea en el bar dónde todos lanzaban puñetazos a los otros en son de matarse entre ellos habiendo olvidado por completo la disputa inicial.

Tras él, en un contenedor de basura, había un cuerpo sin vida que yacía en una posición incómoda de ver, carente de extremidades superiores, incluyendo su cabeza.

El olor a sangre comienza a percibirse en el ambiente y frunce el entrecejo. Incluso tiene la sensación de poder saborearla: metálica, espesa; totalmente asquerosa. Escupe a su derecha cuándo siente venir una arcada por el asco que aquella sensación le provoca y respira profundamente.

Esa noche había sido una total mierda.

« _Deberíamos irnos_ ».

La voz áspera y gruesa, casi bestial en su cabeza parece provenir de todas partes y produce un eco en su mente, dónde la oración se repite una y otra vez.

Un dolor en su sien comienza a hacerse presente y no logra discernir si aquello es gracias a todos los días que había pasado casi sin dormir o porque llanamente escuchar aquella voz le fastidiaba muchísimo, especialmente en ese momento.

—Cállate.

Hubo un silencio tras su respuesta desdeñosa y fría. Agradeció que el simbionte no hiciera ningún otro comentario al respecto y que, finalmente, había decidido respetar sus palabras luego de tanto tiempo que llevaba ignorándolas.

Tenía una sensación en el pecho que le hacía dificultosa la respiración, ocasionándole un nudo en la garganta que él ya conocía más que a la perfección.

Cerró sus ojos y dejó que todo a su alrededor se desvaneciera. Si se concentraba lo suficiente podría asegurar oír cómo con cada latido de su corazón, su sangre recorría sus venas. Contó sus respiraciones hasta que llegó a la décima y abrió nuevamente sus ojos.

Volvió a suspirar y se concentró en la luz titilante del farol que estaba en la esquina de aquel callejón. A diferencia de lo que seguramente hacía unos meses le hubiese provocado aquella intermitencia, ahora sólo le producía una calma absoluta que casi se reflejaba con la nada misma.

No se sentía muy bien.

« _Eddie_ ». A sabiendas que responderle conllevaría a una conversación que él no quería tener, no en ese momento, decide permanecer en silencio e ignorar la voz proveniente de su cabeza.

Eran las dos de la mañana y, luego de esconderse entre las sombras por al menos veinte minutos, decide que, por fin, era hora de irse. Ya había perdido bastante tiempo las últimas noches divagando en la nada, cómo para que hiciera lo mismo en ésta cuándo mejor podría estar durmiendo y así evitar quejarse en las mañanas por lo agotado que estaba y el poco tiempo que había realmente llegado a dormir.

Su departamento no estaba muy lejos, así que optó por tomarse su tiempo y caminar lentamente, dejando que su mente se perdiera en sí misma.

« _Eddie_ ». Volvió a escuchar. Ésta vez el tono implementado era suave. Quizás había alargado un poco la 'i' en su nombre.

Suspiró, de nuevo, ignorándolo.

No estaba de humor para tan siquiera escucharlo. No después de que le hubiese arrebatado la vida a aquel ebrio que había salido del bar notoriamente devastado: su ropa desaliñada y sucia, su rostro inflamado por los golpes, y el rastro de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas que se había hecho camino hasta su cuello.

Repetía: aquella noche había sido una mierda.

Y gracias a que había estado caminando bajo la noche lluviosa luego de dejar que un vagabundo le robara su teléfono, ahora tenía su nariz levemente taponada gracias al frío y sentía un creciente dolor de cabeza que comenzaba en la base de su cráneo y se extendía hasta llegar a sus sienes. Lo más probable es que se enfermaría.

« _Eddie_ ». Bufando por lo bajo, decide rendirse y responder.

—¿Qué mierda quieres, Venom? —fue tosco con la pregunta y sabía que el simbionte seguramente se habría sentido atacado por ello. Sin embargo, poco le importó y esperó a que éste le dijera qué quería luego de tanta insistencia de su parte.

« _Has estado ignorándome últimamente_ ».

Brock se detiene bajo un poste de luz, frente a una tienda de suvenires ya cerrada debido a la hora y piensa en lo que dirá. Ni siquiera tiene la iniciativa de decir algo, pero hace un esfuerzo al saber que el contrario no dejaría de preguntar hasta que lo hiciese.

—Sí, porque molestas —retoma su paso, fingiendo enojo e irritación en su voz.

Hay otro leve silencio y luego, de la nada, Venom se materializa a su lado, saliendo directamente de su hombro y observándolo fijamente, queriendo descifrarlo.

—Estás triste —afirma con firmeza y antes de que Eddie pudiese decir algo, decide continuar—. Puedo sentirlo. Recuerda que somos uno.

Cerca de su departamento había un pequeño parque infantil con mobiliarios simples pero coloridos dónde él podría sentarse y pensar. Solía ir allí los primeros días en los que Venom había tomado posesión de su cuerpo y mente. Solían hablar por horas para llegar a conocerse mejor y, aunque sólo habían pasado unos cuántos meses, a Eddie se le hacían aquellos recuerdos tan lejanos que sintió una abrumadora nostalgia invadirlo.

No lo pensó mucho cuándo se encaminó hacía el columpio en el que siempre tomaba asiento para meditar e importándole poco que estuviese mojado gracias a la lluvia, se sentó y se estiró un poco, llevando su cabeza hacia atrás y observa el cielo nublado.

Venom seguía mirándolo con atención, debatiéndose si volver a hablar o no. Sabía que estaba molestando al humano, pero sinceramente, aquello también le concernía a él. Todo lo que Eddie sentía, él también lo sentía. Así funcionaba su simbiosis, su _unión_. Y a Venom, definitivamente, no le gustaba aquella sensación apabullante que podía sentir extendiéndose por todo su ser, abrazándolo en sensaciones que últimamente estaba sintiendo en demasía, ahogándolo en preocupación y en sentimientos y pensamientos incongruentes que sólo le provocaban más incógnitas.

Había intentado hablar de aquello con Eddie los últimos días pero éste sólo hallaba la manera de desviar el tema o cortarlo ahí, de raíz, sin dejar que pasara algo más allá de lo que su barricada pudiese permitirse dejar pasar.

—Dime, ¿qué pasa?

Los ojos de Eddie se humedecen y maldice por lo bajo.

De verdad que no quería tener aquella conversación y sabía que era imposible dejarla pasar como en otras ocasiones. Tenía que afrontar la situación porque ésta simplemente se había vuelto enorme y pesada, y no se podía fingir que nada estaba pasando.

Incluso llegó a sentirse mal y decepcionado de sí mismo por intentar ocultarle algo a Venom. Él podía sentir lo que pasaba con él y era más que imposible disimular, especialmente ante él.

—No lo sé —dice sinceramente.

El simbionte ladea un poco la cabeza y guarda silencio por unos instantes.

—Eddie —le llama, casi sin poder creérselo y provoca que el humano voltee a mirarlo a los ojos por primera vez en días.

—No lo sé —insiste, antes de que Venom pudiese decir algo más—. Sólo tengo ésta sensación de... —un bufido sale de sus labios al no poder completar la frase, al no encontrar la palabra adecuada para describir el cómo se ha estado sintiendo con respecto a todo—. Vacío.

—No estás vacío, Eddie. Nunca lo estás —Venom no entendía a qué se refería. Él siempre estaba ahí con él, dentro de él. ¿Cómo podría sentirse vacío, entonces?

—Me refiero a que... No estoy bien.

—Lo sé.

—Mierda —Brock nunca había sido esa clase de persona que podía hablar de sus sentimientos libremente. Le era difícil y extremadamente incómodo—. No sé cómo explicarte.

Actualmente, la situación se le hacía surrealista. No podía dar crédito a que estaba hablando de aquello con un alienígena que vivía dentro de él.

—Inténtalo.

—Últimamente he estado sintiendo que el mundo a mí alrededor está vacío —comenzó. Hizo una mueca de inconformidad al no sentirse realmente a gusto con esas palabras y suspiró, dándose su tiempo. El simbionte decidió que lo mejor sería no interrumpirlo—. Que no hay nada realmente importante por lo qué luchar ahí afuera, que el mundo simplemente, incluyéndome, tiene una carencia de sentimientos que valgan la pena intentar sentir. Quizás me siento de ésta manera al ver cómo todos a mi alrededor salen adelante mientras que yo me quedó estancado en un sólo punto, sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros impidiendo que avance.

—¿Esto es por Anne y Dan? —Eddie ríe casi sin querer y voltea a ver hacia otro lugar. Era lógico que Venom iba a saber a quiénes se refería, aun así, no pudo evitar sentirse pequeño e indefenso.

—En parte, sí —confiesa, suspirando—. Estuvimos a punto de casarnos hace un año. Ahora ella se casará con Dan y yo...

—Aún la amas —termina la frase.

Eddie no sabe qué decir, no sabe si realmente es aquello lo que siente, pero tampoco tiene intenciones de negarlo.

—No lo sé —una de sus manos revoluciona su cabello con desespero—. Pero el dolor está ahí. Sé que nunca fui suficiente para ella... O para alguien, en general, pero de verdad creí que podía haber construido algo grande con ella.

Venom lo observa por unos instantes y, al notar cómo éste seguramente no lo volvería a ver a los ojos en toda la noche, decide ser él quien lo encare. Se desplaza por su pecho suavemente y sale de él casi por completo, adquiriendo aquella forma tan humana que sabía hacer y se posiciona frente a Eddie, agachándose para quedar a su altura.

Los ojos de ambos se encuentran y el contacto permanece intacto hasta que Venom vuelve a hablar y Eddie retira sus ojos para posarlos en un punto indefinido a su lado.

—Pero eso no es todo.

—No —se sincera, negando también con la cabeza—. Luego... Luego llegaste tú —sus ojos vuelven a encontrarse y Eddie siente cómo un escalofrío lo recorre de arriba abajo—. Y pusiste mi mundo de cabeza... Confundiéndome más de lo que ya antes estaba.

—Eddie —le llama. El aludido se queda en silencio, a la espera de lo que le dirá. Venom sentía algo dentro de él que lo estaba molestando un poco—. Eres suficiente para mí.

El hombre agacha la cabeza y a pesar de que tiene una sensación cálida en el pecho ante aquellas palabras, le es imposible sonreír. No puede, no es capaz, no tiene las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo.

—Y me confundes cada vez más y más —agrega, ignorando lo anterior dicho por el extraterrestre, quién sólo le mira.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... Tengo éstos sentimientos por ti qué no sé qué son realmente —se humedece un poco los labios y cierra los ojos. Hace el amague de decir algo pero su contrario le interrumpe antes de que pudiese decir algo más.

—Ambos sabemos lo que son —dice confiado, tomando el rostro de Eddie en sus manos—. También siento lo mismo.

—Y eso no está bien —con cuidado, retira la mano de Venom de su rostro; sin embargo, no la suelta—. No somos nada realmente, a penas y sé lo que realmente eres cómo para sentir algo por ti... —sus manos dejan de rozarse y el humano lleva su mano a su pecho. Aquella acción le había dolido a Venom—. Ni siquiera eres humano.

—No creí que importara —le resta importancia.

—Importa, V. Importa mucho —dice rápidamente—. Y a pesar de eso que sentimos... Sigo sintiéndome vacío. Cómo si algo en mí faltara, cómo si algo en _nosotros_ hiciera falta. Y no logro discernir qué es.

—Eres todo lo que necesito, Eddie —dice de repente. Queriendo que aquellas palabras llegaran a lo más profundo del hombre frente a él y lo llenaran de algo que ni el mismo humano sabía qué podía ser.

—Yo no siento necesitarte, V —confiesa, temeroso. El simbionte retrocede un poco, impactado fuertemente por esas palabras y sintiéndose, quizás, de la misma forma que el humano ha estado sintiéndose: triste, vacío, faltante de algo que antes llenaba vívidamente su pecho. Ahora ése algo había desaparecido gracias a aquellas palabras—. Y eso es lo que no logro comprender.

—Yo... Tampoco lo comprendo —agrega lentamente, sin saber qué más poder decir.

—No comprendo cómo a pesar de tenerte a mí lado, sigo sintiéndome sólo, sin alguien a mí alrededor. Probablemente es porque la mayor parte del tiempo somos uno solo... O quizás es porque realmente no te necesito y estoy confundiendo esto que siento —Venom lucía confundido y Eddie se odió muchísimo al saber que estaba haciéndole daño al simbionte. Mierda, pensó, no deberían estar teniendo esa conversación—. Y de verdad... No quiero que sea por eso. Quiero estar bien a tu lado, así como estaba bien con Anne. Quiero poder hablar contigo cómo los primeros días. Yo... _Te quiero_.

—No soy suficiente para ti —afirma, ahora siendo él quién desvía la mirada y la posa en el suelo.

—No lo sé.

—Tú eres suficiente para mí —Eddie suspira y detenidamente lo observa.

Y puede sentir el miedo de Venom en su propio cuerpo. Puede sentir cómo éste teme a algo que no puede asociar con algo en específico. Siente cómo teme a perderlo.

Sabía que aquella conversación terminaría de aquella manera, abyecta en todo sentido, tóxica para ambos. Asfixiante y pesada que sólo comprimirían sus pechos para simular que eran sus corazones quiénes se detenían momentáneamente.

—Lo sé —responde al fin. Siendo Eddie ahora quién toma el rostro de Venom entre sus manos y lo obliga a observarlo directo a sus ojos—. Por eso quiero que intentes llenar ese vacío en mí, quiero que logres ser ese alguien a quien pueda recurrir siempre... Quiero que dejes de hacerme sentir que estoy solo.

Venom no soporta la situación. Se le hace exageradamente grande y se siente abrumado por ella. No sabía qué hacer, así que vuelve a adentrarse por completo en él y desaparece de su lado.

Se siente mal al creer que aquello hará de Eddie sentirse quizás más solo y vacío de lo que ya lo hacía, pero no encontró algo más que él pudiese hacer al respecto.

Llegó a sentir un profundo dolor y miedo que la sola idea de Eddie separándose de su lado le hizo querer terminar aquella conversación rápidamente. Le aterraba la idea de no estar con él. Ellos eran uno sólo. Eran una unión perfecta y así debía ser.

Era una lástima que Eddie no lo sintiese de ésa manera.

« _Lo haré, Eddie_ ». Le dice, luego de que el humano decidiera ponerse de pie y retomar su camino hacia el departamento que ambos compartían. « _Lo prometo_ ».


End file.
